Confessions
by malfoyzgurl54
Summary: Fred tells George he's in love when George asks about Fred's recent dreams. Fred's afraid George won't take it too well. Will Fred continue to love in secret or will she find out? Will she love him back or break his heart? [Finished story will be 3 chaps]


**Confessions**

**(A/N: This story takes place the summer before the Trio's seventh year. The point of it is the romance, though, so disregard Voldemort, and war and stuff. "Confiding (Fred's day)" is the 1st chapter and 'Fred's Day' means the 1st chapter is told through his point of view, and the 2nd chapter is written in the girl's POV on the same day and it will be called "Secrets (Her day)****." I guess that's all you need to know. Oh yeah, and the 3rd chapter is the outcome. Well, plz review!!!!!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own most recognizable.**

**Chapter 1: Confiding (Fred's day)**

"Fred, wake up!" George yelled, while trying to hold in her laughter.

Fred opened his eyes slowly. _He was just having the most amazing dream about..._

_Wait_, he thought. _That explains it_. "Bloody hell!" Fred screamed, as he grabbed a pillow, and placed it, so he was covered from thighs to belly.

"It's the fifth time this week, Fred," George pointed out to him, as he tried to control his laughter, which had escaped from him when his twin had cried out. "So, are you gunna tell me who you've been dreaming about?"

"I dunno, George," Fred replied.

"No, really."

"I'm not joking. I really don't think I can tell you."

George looked out of character, as his face changed from amused, to hurt. "Why not? We talk about everything."

"George, we talk about jokes, and business,-"

"And girls!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, but this is different," said Fred looking at the ground.

"How?"George asked him, seriousness swarming his tone of voice.

Fred looked back at his twin, and sighed in defeat. "I think I'm in love."

It was suddenly deathly quiet. Fred was terrified to look back at his twin, who was his best friend, who knew everything about him...except this. He looked around the room, while waiting for his brother to speak. The room that they had shared forever. The room which they had created brilliant, embarrassing jokes for other people to endure. For other people to suffer. Now Fred was suffering, in this room, at The Burrow, where they had a billion memories together. Never, had Fred thought this would happen.

Fred thought that if George didn't say something, he might go crazy. But George had to say something. Something comforting. Something that let him know, it was okay to be in love. But, as Fred continued to stare at everything in the room, besides George, it became more and more obvious, that George did not think it was okay for Fred to be in love.

Then George spoke. And when he spoke, Fred wished with all his heart, he did not tellhis twin that he was indeed, in love. Because what George said was so unexpected. So hurtful. So casual. So painful. So simple. And Fred felt a tear well up in his eye for the first time in a long time, when George said, in the meanest, coldest, saddest, most painful voice Fred had ever heard, "It's breakfast time." He then got up and walked out. When Fred heard his footsteps going down the stairs, he realized that, for the first time ever, that George is walking down those stairs without his twin brother by his side. And he would have to in a few moments too.

Fred dressed, and decided it was time to go eat breakfast. He wondered how George felt at the moment. But then Fred started his trip down the stairs, which usually only took him a few seconds, but now for some reason, seemed to take hours, he felt exactly what George must be feeling. Because walking down the stairs, alone and sad, made him feel empty. He didn't have his twin by his side to reassure him to smile, to reassure him that everythings okay, to let him know that he's not alone. Georges presence had always told him all of that. Now Fred walked down the stairs, unsure of everything, slouching, and with a look of aloneness on his face.

Fred finally got to the bottom of the stairs, and turned the corner, to the table, filled with breakfast food. But Fred wasn't that hungry. His appetite was rather lost.

"It's a miracle!" Ron yelled. "The twins aren't together!"

"Mark it on the calendar!" Harry said. "Saturday, the-"

"Fred was tired, so I came down alone, while he slept in a couple more minutes. No big deal," George said in a cold voice.

"OH, leave Fred and George alone, kids. They're probably stressed out from work," said Mrs. Weasley. She gave them all a stern look, and Ron switched the subject to Quidditch.

Later that night, at dinner, Fred excused himself, and went up to his room. As he plopped down on his comfortable bed, the door opened, and George walked in. Fred turned around around, so he was facing the wall, and his back was to George. He was surprised when George spoke, and his voice was no longer cold, but filled with shame.

"So, who is it? Who do you love?"

"I thought you didn't care," Fred said rudely, still facing the wall, but couldn't help but smile in his head when he thought about what he said, and how it probably sounded feminine.

"Fred, you were right. We talk about jokes, the business, cute girls, but not love. Nothing so deep. I was just…unprepared, that's all. And…as funny as it sounds, I _do_ care. I realized that this morning when I had to walk down the stairs without you. I felt so…empty."

Fred couldn't believe his ears. He turned around to face George, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. "Me too!" Fred exclaimed, with a huge grin covering his face. And with that, he stood up, walked over to George, and they high-fived each other. Then they started laughing hard, like both feeling empty while walking down the stairs to breakfast, was the funniest thing ever.

Fred and George were at the kitchen table, talking about business. They would have been in their room, but they wanted ice cream, and Mrs. Weasley told them to stay in the kitchen with it. (and who are they to disregard the rules?lol.)

What they were talking about was private, so when Ron and Harry came in to get some ice cream too, they, being done with _their _ice cream, decided to go to their room.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred heard his twin ask.

"She's taking a shower," Ron told him.

"Oh," said George. Then a grin spread across his face. "'Cause it's just a _miracle_ you three aren't together," he said mockingly. Fred remembered Ron's words at breakfast that day.

Ron smiled. "Well, she was going to come down too, but she saw the soap in the bathroom and got all excited. _Girls_."

"Well, be careful," said George to Harry and their younger brother. "We may or may not have bewitched that ice cream you're about to eat," Geroge said, then laughed at the look on their faces. Priceless. He was too absorbed in talking to them, in fact, that he didn't notice the odd look on Fred's face, that had been there since Ron had spoken.

Fred, then, followed George up the stairs to their room, but were shocked and annoyed to find Pigwidgen, zooming around. Fred made a mental note to tell Ron to keep _his_ pet in _his_ room.

After five minutes of trying to get Pig out of their room, they agreed it was hopeless and decided to go somewhere else.

"Well, Ron and Harry are downstairs, and Hermione's in the shower. Let's go to their room," George suggested. (A/N: In this story, Hermione stays in Ron's room, just because the story works better that way.)

"Good idea, George," Fred said.

When they got there, they were glad to find it empty, and sat on Ron's bed. However, they couldn't remember where their latest business discussion had abruptly left off, so they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, who is it?" George asked suddenly.

"Who's what?" Fred asked, confused.

George took a deep breath. "Who is it that you love?" George asked , saying the last word like it was foreign, and not often said. Fred gave him a look that said, 'are you sure?' and George read the look and said, "I'm ready Fred. I can handle it."

"I dunno if you are. I mean I don't want a repeat of this morning," Fred told him.

"What if I guess it?" George suggested.

Fred thought about it, then nodded. "Okay then," he said.

George cleared his throat loudly. "Does she go to Hogwarts?"

Fred nodded. "Yes."

George smiled. "So she's younger…" After a pause, he asked, "Is she in Ginny's year?"

"Nope," said Fred, as he shook his head, hoping that for some reason his twin didn't guess right. Although he knew he would.

"Is she in Ron's year?" George asked.

"Yes." _This is it_, he thought. _He's going to find out. Then he'll laugh… _He took a deep breath.

George got a confused look on his face. "Is…it is a girl, right?"

Fred glared at him. "Yes."

"Just kidding, mate," George said, smiling. After a moment, he frowned. "She is a Gryffindor, right?" Fred nodded. "Not Parvati Patil?" George asked, looking a bit disgusted.

"No," Fred said, smirking. _Gross_.

"It's Lavender Brown," George declared. "I knew it! That girl's cute, Fred, but I mean-"

"George!" Fred interrupted. "It's not Lavender!" They exchanged glances, and Fred knew George had figured it out at last. George gave Fred a look that said 'No way!' and Fred responded with a look that confirmed George's guess as right.

"It's Hermione," George stated, and Fred nodded.

Just then, the door opened. "Ron, get out! We're talking pri-!" But Fred didn't get to finish his sentence, because, when he looked toward the door, he realized it wasn't Ron. It was Hermione: wet, and wrapped in a little, dark blue towel.

"Oh, sorry guys. I just came to grab some clothes. I'll get dressed back in the bathroom, so you can stay in here," Hermione told them. She grabbed some clothes, and as she walked out of the room, she muttered 'sorry' again. Fred realized his mouth was open, and shut it. He hoped she didn't notice. He was usually good about not letting her know he was interested. However, he had never seen her in just a towel before.

"How long have you fancied her?" George asked.

Fred, who was still getting over seeing a near-naked Hermione, frowned. "It's been…awhile," he said, as he thought about it. "A few years," he said, but saw the look on George's face, and added, "But it hasn't always been serious. I mean I just realized I'm in love with her."

George nodded. "So…how did this happen?"

Fred shook his head. "I dunno. I mean, I've always thought she was cute, but it wasn't serious enough to tell you. If I told you about _every _cute girl, our conversation would never end. Anyways, it got serious…fast, and it was…scary. And now…well she's so…amazing. I look at her, and I see a goddess. Her beautiful, wavy, brown hair. Her amazing figure, which gets better and better. Her unique, hazel eyes that shine like the sun. She's the smartest witch. I mean she's…perfect, George.

"Wow," said George. "I've never…heard you…talk like that." He was silent for a moment. "Do you know how she feels about you?"

"No," Fred said. He sighed deeply, and buried his head in his hands. After a moment, he surfaced, and said, "She probably sees me as a brother."

"Maybe," George said, and Fred groaned at the thought. "Or maybe not. We'll just have to find out, won't we? Let's make a plan."

"Really?" Fred asked, surprised.

"That's what twins are for."

And with that, they started planning.

**A/N: Please review. It would mean a lot!!!**


End file.
